D'Tok's Bad Day
by Scarbie
Summary: Chapter 1--Coach Hardin the Taskmaster and Anarchist? My first Vagrant Story fanfiction go easy! Please R&R!
1. Prologue: D'Tok Having Good Day

A/N: This story is from the point of view of the Wyvern we all know and love...D'Tok. D'Tok is familiar to everyone who popped VS in their Playstation. So even if you gave up after the Minotaur you know D'Tok. I hope no one died at D'Tok (is that even possible); that would mean you really sucked! Also the format of this story changed drastically. The inspiration for this change was Silver Neko's wonderful 'The Life Story of Kimahri'

Disclaimer: Don't you get tired of reading these stupid things? Yeah! Well I've been tired of writing them. I don't own Vagrant Story! *goes off into corner and cries*

****

_He didn't know every [dragon] had it's day until he seen his._

---Geto Boys, Still

****

D'Tok's Bad Day

A dumb story by Scarbie

[blah-blah-blah] = Translated speech

Prologue

"D'Tok is having good day. First D'Tok's master Sid-Nee come to D'Tok's room in the catacombs and pat D'Tok on the head and scratch D'Tok's tail. Master say he have special mission for D'Tok. Well D'Tok not in mood to listen because D'Tok is hungry. Master Sid-Nee smart because he know this. He say 'You're hungry, aren't you?' and D'Tok say 'ARRROOO!' [YEAH!] and stomp feet. Sid-Nee say 'I have a surprise for you!' So D'Tok asks 'GRRWWAAR?' [Well what is it?] Sid-Nee moved his hands around a lot and say some flowery-rhymie stuff and all these lights appear. D'Tok say, 'ARRR.' [Pretty]"

"When blue lights go away there is COW!! 'RAROOO!?!' [RAROOO!?!] How cow get here? Well D'Tok no care, it is not for D'Tok to wonder why." 

"GROO?" [For me?]

Sid-Nee laughs and say 'Yes for you silly! I'm not going to eat it!' D'Tok think that Sid-Nee's laugh is pretty sound and D'Tok think that cow is going to be pretty...delicious!!!"

Sid-Nee say 'Well I'll leave you to your breakfast and talk to you later, alright.' D'Tok say 'RRROOOOGGGR!' [Sure, thanks!] Sid-Nee say 'You're welcome' and then go away in pretty blue lights. Sid-Nee always go when D' Tok eats."

Many HOO-Mans think that Wyverns like food bloody. Well... Wyverns do but Wyverns like crispy outsides. One day D'Tok's good friend/coach Har-deen say 'D'Tok here likes his meat rare!' and he slapped D'Tok on the leg and start laughing. D'Tok laugh too and accidentally light up two slow-walkers. Sid-Nee not happy then."

TBC

  
  
  


A/N: Well I did not expect my first foray in VS fan fiction to be quite like this. If you liked it review and if you hated it REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Description and Final...

D'Tok's Bad Day Chapter 1

Mission Description and Final Exercise With Hardin **************************************************** 

"Mmm. That was the tastiest cow D'Tok ever... taste. Now that D'Tok's belly full D'Tok ready to hear what Sid-Nee have to say. OW! Rib Stuck in roof of D'Tok's mouth. D'Tok hate when that happens!"

"Sid-Nee must have D'Tok's eating on timer because here he come now!"

"GRRROORR!" [That was good!] Sid-Nee say 'Well I'm glad you liked it D'Tok. Are you ready to listen now?' D'Tok say 'GWOOOR.' [Yes.] Sid-Nee pat D'Tok on the head again. Like D'Tok say, D'Tok having good day. Sid-Nee start talking again. 'Well as you know, I along with Hardin and all the others have been planning something important for a very long time.' D'Tok know this, Sid-Nee not have time to play with D'Tok like he used to, but D'Tok understand. 'RRAR.' [Go on.] Sid-Nee say ' One stage of the plan has been executed. We have the young Lord Joshua. Now we shall complete the rest.'"

"D'Tok think that Sid-Nee and Joshua smell kind of the same. Are they rookery brothers like D'Tok and his 20 siblings D'Tod, D'Tot, D'Too, D'-well D'Tok no have time to think about that. 'D'Tok you and Hardin have been training for what role you're going to plan in this for what, a year?' D'Tok think a minute and say 'RRRAARR!' [Long time!] Sid-Nee laugh and say 'You must know the routine backward and forward by now, don't you boy?' D'Tok nod head and stomp feet. D'Tok can do this in sleep!"

"Sid-Nee say 'Well it won't hurt to go through it one final time.' D'Tok think it wont hurt at all. It be a lot of _fun_. 'We want to be sure you're ready for the manor siege. Let's be off and see Hardin. You want to take the long way or the short way?' D'Tok full. No feel like walking right now. Plus the short way make D'Tok fell Dizzy in good way. So D'Tok say 'RARGGR! RARGGR!' [Short way! Short way!] and wag tail. Sid-Nee laugh and say more rhymie stuff and D'Tok see many pretty blue lights."

"Whoo! D'Tok dizzy. Eeeheehee. D'Tok now in Big room with lots of blocks. Hardeen calls them obstacles. Well they no stop D'Tok. Here come Hardeen now! 'RAROH!' [Hello!] 'Hey yourself!' Hardeen say, 'You ready to do this!' D'Tok say 'ARRROOO!' [Yeah!]"

"'Okay we're going to go through the 'Crush the Church' routine first. Don't let anything get past you! You know the drill!' So D'Tok moved to block big door. Hardin then bring out three bony-men. Ha! D'Tok laugh. Bony-men are nothing. First one runs up on D'Tok but D'Tok hit him with tail and he goes flying into the wall and all his pieces fall apart. The other two see this happen but they still come to play. D'Tok tell you... thet stupid! D'Tok run forward and take care of them. D'Tok's tail hits one in the head and crushes it to the floor and then swipes the other one in the middle and splits it in two. This one is what Hardeen calls 'persistent' because it using it's hands to crawl to _stab_ D'Tok. D'Tok step on it!"

"Hardeen is looking down at something in his hand. He looks up at D'Tok surprised. D'Tok wonder what D'Tok do wrong. 'GRARR?' [What?] Hardeen say 'I can't believe it. Do you know how long it took you to do that?' D'Tok shrug wings because D'Tok not know. 'Eight seconds. Eight seconds! You've shaved 12 seconds off your previous best time! This is most excellent D'Tok.' D'Tok is so happy, D'Tok try to do best for Sid-Nee because D'Tok know it important."

"Hardeen no let D'Tok celebrate too much because he say, 'That's all well and good but we've had problems with other exercises lately, namely _Burn the Bureaucrats_. D'Tok hang head in shame. 'GWAARR.' [D'Tok was sick, had sore throat.] Hardeen no want to hear that he say, 'No excuses boy. I want to see some fire and I'm not talking about a little yellow flame. That's for sissies; the candle on my nightstand is more fear invoking than the effort you showed last week. I want to see some orange fireballs and if you can manage it see if you can get little sparks of blue. We're talking about maximum heat!' Well D'Tok can try.

"Sid-Nee started talking to Hardeen. He say, 'Hardin, I think you need to slow down, I've never seen a Wyvern breathe blue flame I don't think their systems can handle it so let's settle for yellow-orange. I mean a human is going to burn regardless.' Hardeen think about that for a little while and say, 'Yes, I suppose you're right. I just wanted to test this theory I had...' Sid-Nee stopped him and say, 'Hardin that's enough, it's regretful that we have to attack anyone to get the 'key'.' Hardeen seem to disagree and say 'That's what your mouth said.' Sid-Nee gave Hardeen 'The Look'. The look that Sid-Nee give D'Tok when D'Tok go wee-wee or poo-poo in 'non-designated areas'." 

"Sometimes Hardeen scare D'Tok a little but D'Tok and Hardeen get along well. Hardeen say he have 'beef' with the government and D'Tok think that sound good! Anyway Hardin then say, 'Okay the first exercise was pretty easy. The people you're going against are idiots but they'll probably be smarter and faster than those skeletons. So we're going to mix it up now.' He then summon three red lizard-faces and two dolls with _knives_. This is a lot harder than the bone-men. All of them surround D'Tok. The lizard-faces jump all around the place trying to stab D'Tok with pointy sticks. D'Tok try to swipe at them with tail but they jump out the way. D'Tok turn around fast and breathes out a hot flame and burns one of the lizard-faces and a little killer-doll. They don't smell too tasty. Lizard-faces move faster than killer-doll so D'Tok should kill them first. One of them hopped up on top of a block. D'Tok kind of far away but if D'Tok try hard enough like Hardeen say D'Tok can get him. D'Tok take deep breathe and 'focuses' on target and a HUGE fireball come out and sets lizard face on fire. The flaming lizard-face howls and runs into other lizard-face setting it on fire too! Haha! So funny. OW! While D'Tok laughing at stupid lizard faces killer-doll stab D'Tok in toe! Why you little... D'Tok hit it with tail and it goes flying high in the air, right when it about to hit the ground D'Tok hit it with tail again and it smacks right into the still burning lizard-faces. Down they go! It's over D'Tok still world champion. D'Tok turn to Hardeen to see what he think. Hardeen not smiling."

"D'Tok why did you let your guard down? You can laugh after every one is burning and writhing in agony alright! You have to keep your eye on the prize!' Hardeen is right if D'Tok waited to laugh D'Tok toe would not be hurting right now. 'RAROOH.' [Sorry, immediate reaction.] 'Well that's understandable D'Tok it was pretty funny, but you can't afford to do that out on the field, okay?' Hardeen said nicer. 'SO DON"T DO IT AGAIN!' Whoa, Hardeen snap! He mean business. RARR! RARR! [Okay! Okay!] Hardeen smile then and say, 'D'Tok there was vast improvement in your performance. You didn't leave your belly open as much as you usually do. I usually have to yell at you about it. The fireball was exactly what I knew you were capable of. The stickball maneuver...' Hardeen stops talking. _D'Tok is worried; did D'Tok do wrong thing?_ '...was absolutely brilliant!' Hardeen then slapped D'Tok on the leg and say, 'I think you're ready!'

"Sid-Nee turned towards D'Tok and say, 'Good job D'Tok. Just remember to stay focused and you'll be all right.' he scratched D'Tok's tail again and made cut on D'Tok's foot go away. Sid-Nee turned to Hardeen and ask, 'Keep your eye on the prize? Where'd you get that from?' Hardeen just say, 'Leave it alone Sydney.' This time D'Tok and Sid-Nee laugh and Hardeen not happy.

TBC ********************************************************* 

Scarbie tired. Needs to use first person. Brain hurt!

Hardin: I can't believe it. I can't believe you made me say 'Keep your eye on the prize'. You've made _me_ your favorite VS character say something that base! I can see you doing it to Guildenstern but not to me.

Scarbie: Now that I think about it I _can_ see Guildy saying something that lame. Remember when he was talking to Neesa and said, 'You have the right idea, now to action!!'

Hardin: Yes that line just screamed 'Monty Python'. So would you please go back and edit the story and let me say something cooler.

Scarbie: No.

Hardin (whiny voice): Come on! Even D'Tok was making fun of me!

Scarbie: T_T You know that's not very attractive. Be a man about it.


End file.
